


Freed From Magic, Bounded By Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Adam Lee meet with Dorian's father for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freed From Magic, Bounded By Love

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, this is completed BUT I may go back and add more to it in the future.

Dorian was in Tevinter along with his lover, Adam Lee. Since, Adam Lee defeated Corypheus, Adam has been both busy and relaxing. This appointment was for Dorian but Adam Lee tagged along just in case something happened. Iron Bull, Varric and Cassandra came along as well as backup. This appointment made Dorian both nervous and angry. Adam Lee received a letter from Dorian's father. Adam told Dorian about it. Dorian decided to go, even though, Adam said he did not have to.

“Why did I even agree come here? I mean, I do love Tevinter and my home but I despise my Father so much.” Dorian said.

“You know we can leave if you want to, Dorian, You know I only came here because of moral support. Truth is, I am not a huge fan of your Father. ...I'm sorry. I should not have just said that last part.” Adam Lee told him.

“No, it's fine. You are entitled to your opinion. Also, I do share your opinion as well. If we are being honest here.” Dorian replied. Adam Lee wanted to kiss him but had to hold it back. Suddenly, both of them lifted up their heads as they heard a door open. Dorian's Father walked in and looked at them.

“Dorian. I am glad you decided to come.” his father said. Dorian could feel the rage growing inside him. Adam Lee turned to Dorian.

“Dorian, take a deep breath.” Adam Lee whispered to him. Dorian calmed down and took a couple of them.

“Hello, Father.” Dorian said. A small smile appeared across the Father's face. Adam Lee felt like this was more than a “happy family reunion”.

“I do not mean to be impolite but...why are we exactly here?” Adam lee piped up. Dorian's father looked at Adam Lee.

“Oh. Hello, Inquisitor.” Dorian's father replied. Adam Lee replied but felt uneasy.

“Father...why are we or am I exactly here?” Dorian asked, making sure his Father heard and answers Adam Lee's question.

“Well, Dorian, to answer your question...” Dorian's Father's voiced trailed off as he looked at Adam Lee.

“It would actually be better to answer this in private.” The Father then added. Dorian's rage started to kick in again.

“You answer it right in. In front of both of us.” Dorian said.

“Dorian...it is fine. I can wait outside.” Adam Lee replied. Dorian looked quickly over at Adam Lee and then back at his Father.

“No. Either he stays and you answer his question or we both leave. Those are the only options you have.” Dorian told him. Dorian's Father sighed and lifted up his hand. Within 5 seconds, Adam Lee feel to the ground and was knocked out cold. Dorian became now shocked and terrified.

“ADAM LEE!” Dorian shouted. He got up from the chair but before he could kneel down, he felt a magical force wrap his arms to his sides. His Father put his hand down and walked over his son.

“Dorian, you need to remember this is my home, so you follow MY rules.” Dorian's Father told him. Tears ran down Dorian's cheeks.

“What are you going to do to me, Father? To come home? Finally do the blood ritual to turn me into what YOU want?” Dorian asked with a hint of both anger and fear in his voice.

“Actually, Dorian...neither.” his Father answered.

“Wait..what?!” Dorian asked, shocked and confused. Suddenly, Adam Lee opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He looked at Dorian and his Father and his eyes widened. Dorian had a knife to Dorian's throat.

“Dorian, my son. I may have come to terms with your...male attractions but...that does not mean I accept it.” Dorian's Father said. Quietly, Adam Lee rolled over to the door where Cassandra, Varric and Iron Bull were standing. Varric noticed a finger sticking out from the bottom. He tapped Bull and Cassandra's shoulders and pointed. Varric walked over and crouched down.

“Varric, I need you to go outside and find the window to this room.” Adam Lee whispered as low as he could.

“And do what?” Varric asked. Adam Lee thought for for a couple of seconds and finally said something.

“Go rouge and bring Bianca with you. Cassandra and Bull need to stay here.” Adam Lee. Varric had a feeling that something was going wrong in there. He told Cassandra and Bull to stay put on the Inquisitor's orders. He quickly and steathly ran out the building. It took him a minute but he found the window. When he looked inside, he now knew what Bianca was needed.

“Well, Bianca, lets have some fun.” Varric said as he positioned Bianca so he could shoot Dorian's father. Back in the room, Dorian's Father was holding the knife closer to his son's throat.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? TO YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?!” Dorian cried out. The Father ignored his son's questions.

“If I can not have the perfect child...then...I rather have not have one at all. ...Goodbye..Dorian.” The Father said, lifting up the knife. Dorian closed his eyes and thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a thud sound. Dorian opened his eyes and looked at his Father. Someone shot an arrow through the window and into Dorian's father's back, near where his heart is. He looked up at the window and his eyes widened. He saw Varric, smiling. Dorian smiled back. Varric pointed to let Dorian know to look behind him. Dorian turned and saw Adam Lee laying on the ground away from the door. Adam Lee gave the signal and Cassandra and Iron Bull walked in.

“You both alright?” Iron Bull asked. Adam Lee nodded.

“Iron Bull, can you break the force around Dorian? It looks like it could be a ice ring.” Adam Lee said. Iron Bull walked over to Dorian.

“Got anything hard but small enough that I can use to break this?” Iron Bull asked. Dorian moved his head to the right a couple of times. Iron Bull looked and grinned. It was a bust of Dorian's Father. Iron Bull walked over, grabbed it and ran back over.

“Hold still.” Iron Bull said. He lifted up and smashed it on the ring. The ring shattered into pieces. Iron Bull lifted up the bust.

“I think I found a new weapon!” Iron Bull said. Suddenly, the head fell off the bust. Bull's eyes widened.

“Oh well. ...It was fun while it lasted.” Bull said, throwing the bust on the ground. Varric suddenly walked in through the door.

“Hey, Varric...thank you for what you did.” Dorian said.

“ No problem but who you should be really thanking is your boyfriend.” Varric replied. Dorian ran over to Adam Lee and kneeled onto the floor.

“Adam Lee, you alright?” Dorian asked, checking his head.

“Yes.” Adam Lee replied. Adam Lee put one of his hands on Dorian's cheek.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Adam Lee asked. Dorian leaned forward and smiled.

“Yes. ...I love you.” Dorian said. Adam Lee smiled.

“I love you, too.” Adam Lee replied. Dorian and Adam Lee kissed for a few seconds.Dorian then helped his lover up from the floor.

“You okay to walk?” Dorian asked.

“Yes, for now.” Adam Lee said.

“Boss, you can ride on my shoulders if you need to.” Iron Bull offered.

“Oh! So, I can “ride the bull” if I need to?” Adam Lee said. Everyone looked at him.

“,,,Not like THAT. ...You all are a bunch of pervs...I adore you all.” Adam Lee replied. They all laughed.

“We like you to, Inquisitior.” Cassandra said. A minute later, they gathered their things and headed back to Skyhold.

 

_**-Later that Night-** _

 

Adam Lee was in Dorian's quarters.

“Dorian...I am so sorry. I did not know what else to do. I know he was your Father but...” Adam Lee was cut off.

“Do not be sorry. I'm not upset or angry at all. You saved my life. In fact, I'm prod of you and relieved.” Dorian replied.

“Relieved?” Adam lee asked, puzzled.

“I am relieved because now, I do not have this fear following me around everywhere I go. My Father may have been a good man but I guess, after so many years...it was time to let him go. I thought it would be painful to do but it actually is not.. He wanted to change his own son into this whole new Dorian and if that is what he truly wanted...I am truly glad I left. Also, I would not have met you if I did not or...fallen in love.” Dorian explained. Adam smiled.

“You know you can not go back to Tevinter after that. I mean, you could but you might get treated like crap.” Adam Lee.

“Like that would be a new thing. Adam Lee...I do not plan on ever going back. I am very happy...right here..with you.” Dorian said.

“But what if you have to go back to deal with your Father's estate? I am not sure if I can go with you.” Adam Lee said.

“Eh.” Dorian said.

“Eh?” Adam Lee asked. Dorian shrugged his shoulders.

“It IS a lot of money but money can not buy you happiness. Plus...” Dorian's voice trailed off as he suddenly hugged Adam Lee.

“I finally have found my true happiness.” Dorian said then kissed Adam Lee on the cheek. Dorian let go and looked at Adam Lee's face. He was crying.

“Oh, Dorian. I love you so much. I rather be yourself than any one in the entire world. You are my happiness, too.” Adam lee said. Dorian began to cry and both of them kissed. When they let go they held each others' hands.

“You are truly amazing, my Dear.” Dorian said.

“And you're truly unique, Darling.” Adam Lee replied. Both of them kissed again and Dorian mouthed these words as the let go.

“I am with you here from now on and until I take my my last breath..Amatus.”

 


End file.
